Kiss me as the world is burning
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: During their first encounter, they get the worst impression of one another. She thinks he is insufferable and proud beyond what is possible; he sees in her nothing but an annoyance, a ranger without experience. They will realize how much they were wrong as they learn to work together. One-shot. Pacific Rim AU.
If she had felt awe when she had entered the huge base of operations following the tall woman dressed in an elegant white jacket and knee-lenght skirt who had introduced herself as Lieutenant Galadriel Lothlòrien, now that she was standing in front of what could be her future Jaeger, she was absolutely speechless. She had never seen one this close before. The gigantic machine was colored in dark blue and black, with touches of silver and had a bright power core at its center. She noticed that one of the arms wore a retractable blade.

"It is an old Mark-3, but it has fought many battles and proved to be reliable enough" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a man with silvery hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Gandalf Grey, a Marshall and an old friend of her.

"Sure, but the Jaeger is nothing without the pilot", she answered. Blue eyes sparkled at her with amusement.

"Indeed, my dear Miss Baggins. And I believe it is time you meet your partner. If you are drift compatible, that is". As if on cue, a Ranger joined them. He had black hair streaked with white and sported a beard. If the young woman found the length of his hair rather unusual among Rangers –he wore them shoulder-length and tied in a ponytail- it was his eyes that got her attention. They were of a striking blue color and seemed to pierce right through her.

"Miss Baggins, allow me to introduce you Thorin Durinson, pilot of Howling Guardian and one of our best Rangers. Mr. Durinson, this is Bella Baggins", said Gandalf.

"Hi, please to meet you", she said.

"I take she's the pilot you talked about so much", he said to Grey. "Let's see, Miss Baggins" he begun, scrutinizing her. "How many missions have you accomplished? How many Kaiju have you killed? What are your strategies when fighting?"

She was taken aback at the questions pouring on her.

"Actually, I haven't really piloted a Jaeger in my life", she finally managed to say. Giving her a long and hard look, he turned suddenly to Gandalf.

" _This_ is your talented pilot? A rookie? I bet she doesn't even know how to fight humans, let alone monsters!"

"Excuse me?" she said, feeling anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. How dare he speak about her in such a tone?

"What have you been thinking?! Just look at her!" he exclaimed, completely ignoring her and gesturing at her petite frame and soft rounded features. "She looks more than a school teacher than anything else!". His interlocutor was about to talk, when Bella beat him.

"I don't know what it's wrong with you", she snapped, "but I wasn't disrespectful toward you and thus I will ask you to show me some respect! And for your information, if you had let me finished before interrupting me so rudely, you would know that I'm not a complete beginner. Although I did stop my training, I attended the Jaeger academy and I was successful every time with the simulator! Beside, unlike what you think, I have some knowledge about these monsters and how a Jaeger works"

"Life is not a game, miss Baggins. It's not the same to be in a Jaeger and to push buttons. Being a Ranger is also about discipline, control, trust and self-sacrifice. It means that you are ready to put your life in danger to protect others', that you trust your partner completely, and that you can face situations you have never considered", he said, his eyes burning with anger.

It required a lot of patience and tact on Gandalf's part to convince him that Bella was all they needed and that she was their only chance since there was no other pilot available, but he eventually succeeded.

"This is the most stupid thing I have ever done", he muttered walking past her in order to prepare for the Neuron Handshake.

* * *

She still couldn't believe it. Thorin and she were drift compatible. It was quite a shock considering how bad their first meeting went. From now on, she was the co-pilot of Howling Guardian. She was stuck with an arrogant and infuriating man whose ego was so enormous that it was a wonder she had not been crushed by it in the drift.

"Remember that you do it to protect mankind and save this world" she said to herself exiting her quarters to go have lunch.

She was quietly eating when she was surprised to be joined by two young men. One had dark brown hair and looked younger than his friend.

"Hi, my name is Kili", said the former.

"I'm Fili" said the one with blond hair. "At your service", they concluded in unison.

Bella learned that they were brothers, and although they looked quite different, they both were cheerful and friendly. It was a welcome change after her stormy and stubborn Ranger.

"So, Miss Baggins, you are Thorin's partner?" Kili inquired.

"You know about that?" she answered with surprise. News spread incredibly fast. Or her charming pilot had incredibly complained about her.

"Well, yes. Everybody does. You know, they had been looking for a second pilot for quite some time. So, when we heard that our uncle found someone drift compatible…" Fili explained.

"…it spread like wildfire" Kili finished.

"It was that hard?" she said with a hint of disbelief. "On second thought, it is not surprising considering his temper".

"We heard that he met quite a fiery woman too" he said with a grin. Suddenly, his brother's words sank in.

"Wait. Your _uncle_? You mean you are Thorin's nephews?" They nodded.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she said, feeling her cheeks burn. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful! But you are so... so… and him he's just…" she said sheepishly. They laughed.

"We know. Don't take it personally, it has nothing to do with you" Kili said. Her eyebrows shot to her blond curly hair.

"Really? Because considering what he said, it seemed pretty much the case".

"Our uncle hadn't always been like this. He went through a lot of hardships in his life. He…he had a particularly traumatic experience which makes bonds with other pilots who are not used to him difficult" he added after a moment of hesitation. This information tickled her curiosity but she was polite enough not to press the matter. "It was easy with Dwalin, his former co-pilot, because they are friends since childhood. Unfortunately he got injured, that's why you're here" he stated with a smile.

"But don't worry, despite the appearances, he is someone who cares and very loyal. If you show him that he can trust you and rely on you, he won't hesitate to put his own life into your hands" supplied his older brother.

They changed the subject for a lighter one and continued to chat merrily until Kili announced that he had to go.

"Oh, I guess that it has nothing to do with the fact that **she** has just arrive, right?" Fili quipped with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he replied, leaving the table.

"My baby brother has a crush on Tauriel. She's the pilot of the Jaeger Blooming Warrior with Legolas Greenleaf" he explained to Bella who was completely lost. "I told him it was hopeless, but he won't let go". She followed his eyes and saw Kili with a beautiful woman with red hair. She smiled.

"Well, I'd better go before he do something stupid. See you later" he said with a smile. The young woman waved at him and then she was alone with her thoughts. Maybe they were right, maybe Thorin Durinson deserved a second chance.

* * *

On his way back to the infirmary after paying a visit to his best friend Dwalin, Thorin was thinking about his new partner. He decided that he had quite misjudged the petite woman. Indeed, unlike what he had said and thought, she wasn't completely defenseless. She had proved it when they spared at the Kwoon combat room. After sending her down the tatami for an umpteenth time and observed sharply that she had managed to win only twice, he had been so angry at her and so busy to make her know it that he hadn't noticed she had slipped behind him, and before he knew it he was on the ground, a very furious Bella on top of him. He had been surprised and even amused, but he would never admit it. Nevertheless, it was during their first mission that she had earned his respect and trust. They had fought a Kaiju category III named Defiler and it was thanks to her that they had avoided a critical blow and killed the monster. He will always remember her expression when he apologized and hugged her. After that, they had learned to know each other and were able to have conversations that did not turn into shouting contests.

He came back to reality when he heard the alarm, and Galadriel told him that they needed Howling Guardian immediately. They had spotted a Kaiju category IV that was heading towards Laketown. The man hurriedly donned his drive suit and joined his co-pilot. They tried to calm themselves despite the urgency of the situation, in order to connect without problems. It was this time that his most painful memories chose to come back. He knew that he couldn't fight them or let himself dragged in; otherwise the Neuron Handshake would not be successful. He also knew that Bella could see them and feel his pain and sadness. He focused and they succeeded the connection. When they arrived, the monster –all red scales and with the ability to spit plasma- was already destroying the town. The fight had been harsh and tedious and it was finally the Ranger Bard who killed it.

After the fight, Thorin was trying to relax on his bed when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in" he said before getting up. The door opened on his partner.

"Hi. I just wanted to check if you were alright" she said a bit shyly, unsure if she was bothering him or not.

"I'm fine, Bella. Thank you". She didn't leave, however.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father" she said quietly. He closed his eyes. "I wanted you to know that if you needed to talk, I am here". He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. She had come near to him and he could read nothing but kindness and concern on her face. There was also sadness.

"I lost my mother during this same attack on Dale. She gave her life to save people fleeing the city. She was not piloting a Jaeger and I was not connected to her, but I can understand what you felt". She squeezed his arm in a reassuring gesture, and he squeezed back. He was grateful for her support and touched that she confided into him about something that he did not see in her memories and thus that she was not obliged to talk about.

* * *

Sat in a chair next to his bed, his hand in hers, she was silently watching his sleeping form covered in bandages.

After the discoveries of the scientists Balin and Ori about the Kaijus and a meeting with Lieutenant Galadriel, Gandalf had informed them about his plan, which had been to drop a bomb in the breach, killing all the monsters and saving mankind. It had been agreed that Kili and Fili would be the one delivering the blast, while Thorin and she would fight the Kaijus that would surely try to stop them.

But as it often happens, things hadn't gone according to plan.

The twins had received heavy damages, which had made them unable to drop the bomb in the breach and so she and her partner had taken care of it. At that moment, she had started to have hope again, until a Kaiju attacked their Jaeger. They had killed the creature, but Thorin had been seriously injured.

He had been lying on this bed for almost a week now, unconscious. His life was not in danger anymore, but he still wasn't awake. And at that point Bella was past beyond worry. She was desperate for him to open his eyes. Thus, she had been staying in this room since the first day, barely eating and refusing to sleep or leave his side. If her friends had been worried for Thorin, now they were worried about her too. She would feel sorry for that later, but for now she had to make sure he was fine.

She was so deep in thoughts, that she did not hear him calling her name.

"Bella?" he managed to say more loudly. Her eyes snapped back at him. First there was disbelief, and then a wave of deep relief rushed through her entire body.

"Thorin? You…you're awake! ... " she said with a smile, her vision blurry because of the tears threatening to fall. He was about to answer, when he coughed. She hurriedly handed him a glass of water and helped him sit more comfortably to drink.

"Thank you" he said after putting the glass on the nightstand. They fall into silence. There were so many things they wanted to say. But neither of them knew how to begin.

"I should probably tell Oin that you are awake. Just to make sure everything is fine" she said with a tight smile. He nodded and she informed a member of the staff, who went looking for the doctor without delay. When she went back to the room, his blue eyes were fixed on her, taking in her pale face and the bags under her eyes.

"You look awful" he stated. She laughed. That was so typical of him.

"That's your fault. You gave us quite the fright. Kili and Fili had been so restless, that Gandalf made sure to keep them busy" she replied quietly, averting her eyes.

"And you?" She looked back at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Me? What do you…?"

"How do you feel?" he said, staring right back at her with concern.

Oh, he knew exactly how she felt. Her face and fatigue were clear indications. But his question had also a secret meaning, for he did notice her petite hand holding his when he had woken up. Could she feel the same way than him?

"I…I…" that's all she managed to say before she burst into tears, despite her best efforts not to. He gently pushed her toward him, carefully wrapping his arms around her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and basked in the warmth of his embrace.

"I…I thought you would never wake up, that I had lost you forever" she sobbed. He slowly pushed her back in order to see her, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, miss Baggins" he said with a smile. She laughed.

"Indeed, you are too stubborn."

He surprised her when he took her hands in his and tilted his head, their brow touching in a tender gesture.

"I will never leave your side."


End file.
